


Мой сон

by SisforSibyl



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Сон перед самым концом.
Relationships: Alfred "Bosie" Douglas/Oscar Wilde
Kudos: 3





	Мой сон

Дорога мечется перед глазами, бьёт пыльным, битумным хвостом, извивается и проходит сквозь лес. На другой стороне – высокая, гладкая, точно хрустальная стена. Я стою на обочине, медленно бреду вперед, прохожу по этим внезапным, вороватым, скраданных тенями и дымчатым солнцем, поворотам. Шаркаю ногами, ручка сумки впивается в плечо, оставляя, красный, зудящий след, останавливаюсь, и, жмурясь, поглядываю на горизонт, залепленный влажными, вермутовыми деревьями.

Душно.

Электрические провода со стайкой птиц на них похожи на обглоданную, закисшую виноградную гроздь. Слышится шум мотора и птицы взмывают вверх, чёрной россыпью рассеиваясь в преддождевом небе. Я вижу, как из-за холма выезжает черный, рычащий гелендваген, за лобовым стеклом я различаю твои черты, пока еще сизые, расплывчатые, точно залитые акварелью. А возможно это у меня глаза слипаются?

Дремотно.

Рокот мотора звучит всё громче и громче, и я точно не понимаю в какой момент и почему я бросаю сумку на землю, и, раскинув руки, кричу твое имя, пока кричат неведомо откуда взявшиеся вороны, пока твое застекленной лицо, точно прикрытое вуалью приближается ко мне и я могу разглядеть белый лоб, фиалково-тёмные веки, которые ты порой опускаешь, точно молчаливо пытаешься сказать мне что-то… бледную родинку на бледной щеке, нежные крылья носа, то как ты наклоняешь голову, тусклую белизну горла. Ты поднимаешь подбородок, и смотришь так, словно собираешься переехать, но здесь, сейчас я готов растлаться на дороге, под твои колёса, если ты этого захочешь.

Жарко.

Гневливо.

Твои странные, бархатные глаза с райками не отрываются от моих губ.

Твой голос перекрывает шум мотора, и я слышу, слышу, твои слова ершатся в моём горле, точно шевелятся в глотке и перетекают к языку, натягивают связки, дёргают и звенят, отдаваясь вибрацией во всём моем теле. Как скрипичный отзвук. Кажется, если приглядеться, можно увидеть колки. Ты выделяешь слова, тянешь кончики предложений. Ты будто забираешь, проглатываешь последние слова внутрь, и меня вместе с ними, внутрь тебя.

\- Найди меня на картинах Веласкеса, найди меня за креолинами, в зазеркалье, в отражениях на серебряных столовых приборах, найди меня в холодных, забытых ночью на балконе, рубашках с гранатовыми запонками. Ищи меня в листьях мяты и трубных зовах органа в католических костелах.

Хочется скинуть пиджак. Этот жар невыносим.

И кажется, чтобы еще сильнее загнать себя я срываюсь на бег, наступая на влажный след, оставленный твоим гелендвагеном, и со всем отчаянием и неизбежностью я протягиваю руку, и мазнув по чёрной, блестящей лакировки автомобиля, наконец дотрагиваюсь до твоего плеча. Твои светлые волосы забраны под клетчатую, чуть сбившуюся на правую сторону, фуражку, но мне не хватает ни сил, ни дыхания, ни даже желания, чтобы сбить ее с твоей головы.

\- Ты должен бежать быстрее, если хочешь догнать меня.

Твоих губ касается, ряб улыбки, но тут же прячется и забивается за твой воротник, у ключиц, но я уже не успеваю схватить ее, как схватил бы птицу или мотылька, и обезумел бы от этой пульсации жизни в моей ладони.

\- Я сделаю то, о чём ты меня просишь.

Я останавливаюсь, распаляясь еще сильнее, и вижу только, как твой гелендваген сужается до мелкой, черной мушки, сбегающей с линии горизонта. Кроны деревьев шумят и сатанеют, поглядывая на меня через дупла и крохотные трещины в стволах, а я судорожно расстегиваю на себе рубашку, скороговоркой выкрикивая отрывочные, переполненные твоим именем фразы. Я бью себя наотмашь по лицу, давлю пальцами на глазницы, дышу рывками, ведь мне нужна твоя помощь, мне нужны твои руки и дыхания и слова, пропитанные Веласкесом и неаполитанским вином.

\- Дай мне вновь влюбиться в тебя, позволь мне и в этот раз.

***

Озноб.

Постельное белье, пропитанное потом и водой, стекающей с повязки на моём лбу. Бледная, точно высвеченная изнутри светом, тень. Дешевые занавески с дешевой и пошлой расцветкой, прикрывающие уродство заплесневелых обоев с аляповатым цветочным орнаментом. Тонкокостная, с безликим, исчерченной морщинами лицом, гниющими полукружьями ногтей и тонкой, призрачной сорочкой на изможденном, высушенном и вымороженном теле.

Мысли трескаются, покрываясь коростой, а взгляд мутнеет, хочешь пить жизнь через чужие, нет, твои губы, так хочется выпить сквозь тебя всю стужу и лилии льда, дай мне влюбиться в тебя снова, в следующий раз, позволь мне…

«Или я, или эти мерзкие обои в цветочек».


End file.
